


Ode to Ebony

by Knight of Flames (beetroot_of_doubt)



Series: Ignis' Little Black Notebook [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetroot_of_doubt/pseuds/Knight%20of%20Flames
Summary: Ignis writes some poetry about the two loves in his life, Ebony and Noctis.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Ignis' Little Black Notebook [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147355
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Ode to Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by #Igtober 2020 Coffee prompt.

Morning comes.

A body stirs, eyes heavy lidded, the light unwelcome.

Slow breaths brush the next pillow over show no disturbance from the alarm.

Covers thrown back, legs bare and head heavy with fading slumber,

Dressing automatically, the routine, day after day, comes all too easily.

Breaking through the crust of sleep which remains, can cool to the touch of gloveless fingers.

Hiss. Crack! Sharp sounds herald a wonderful aroma, revitalising.

Looking back to the bed, heart filled with love, bringing strength for the day to come.

The journey is long.

Steering wheel smooth under leather covered palms.

The rumble of tyres of the tarmac, onwards to the next destination.

Friendly chatter rings out across the world, the path ever winding,

No end in sight and none is desired. If only it could be this way forever and a day.

Eyes meet in the mirror. A small nod transmits warmth, understanding.

Hiss. Crack! Sharp sounds herald a wonderful aroma, revitalising.

Fingers brush as the can is transferred. Linger. Mirror revealing a smile of affection.

Night draws in.

Haven lights glimmer in the dying sun, swirling calls to safety.

The fire is made, meal prepared with tender loving care,

Jovial conversation and plans for the next day sound out, carried on the wind to Astrals know where.

Eyelids droop, the work of the day tiring but there is more still to do.

Dearest heart encouraged to bed, nuisances chivvied away until at last, alone.

Hiss. Crack! Sharp sounds herald a wonderful aroma, revitalising.

Once chores are done and sleep is calling, love cuddles close in the next bed roll over.

Sweet dreams of love eternal beckon forth.

To fall in slumber seems wasted time when all desired is here and now.

Midnight hair, ocean-blue eyes, captives the heart and mind,

Yearning for peace and times of new growth, of blossoming feelings, fingers entwined,

Side by side forever more, where no more stimulants are required,

But until that day, there is a need.

Hiss. Crack! Sharp sounds herald a wonderful aroma, revitalising.

I have your back, until needed no more.

“Hey Specs, what’cha doing? Hurry up!” Noctis’ voice rang out and he waved from the side of the Regalia, for once awake and eager to be off.

Ignis closed his notebook with an audible snap, pocketing it and the small pencil he’d been writing with.

“Coming!” He called, pushing his spectacles up his nose with a finger and striding towards the vehicle, his heartbeat quickening with the smile Noctis bestowed on him.

I have your back, until needed no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading <3
> 
> I shall leave it open to your interpretation on whether their relationship is one-sided or not at this point, depending on whether you're in the mood for some fluff, or something a little bittersweet.
> 
> If you've enjoyed Ignis' poetry, please consider leaving a kudos or comment. It is very much appreciated.


End file.
